humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
House of Elliot Episodes Season 2
Introduction INDIVIDUAL EPISODES ANALYSIS In these individual episode analysis of House of Eliott, we not only describe the events in detail, but we try to penetrate the psychological, social, and life forces at work that enable the main characters to progress, accomplish, and find fulfillment in life. Along the way we bring 'the "Character of Life," and its subtle principles, including the phenomenon of "Life Response," -- i.e. the onset of sudden good fortune through shifts in consciousness. This is indicative of our overall approach to this section of Human Science; i.e. to bring out the mysteries of existence and keys to accomplishment and fulfillment through fine cinema. Episode 1 (13) JACK HOPES FOR FILM WORK TO COME THROUGH *'When work is pending, our right attitudes are all important. Jack worries that the film studio has not gotten back to him. Focus is good, but worry and indolence are not. It can only delay or even cancel.' E.g., he is offered other photo work, yet he turns it own insisting that he is waiting for the film to come through. Often life requires us to take up a given small or token work that comes to release the bigger work. When the film finally does come through it is smaller than expected. INVITATION TO A GATHERING *Bea takes the initiative to be invited to a gathering. She quickly receives the invitation in the mail. She had the sense of asking to be invited at just the right time. She is focused on expanding the work. We may not call this life response, but it is, for the invitation came back quickly in the positive. (E.g., the invitation didn’t have to be accepted at all.) Bea perceived the opening and took it up at the right time, and life responded with positive results. Nothing magical here – because cause and effect were obvious -- but she did gain the cooperation of life. Our conscious choices are critical for attracting success, and life response. BEING LURED BY MAISON GILLES *The proprietor of Maison Gilles of Paris, Gille Caragnac, a world renown house of design, comes to visit. He gives his critique of HofE, and one thing he says us they are disorganized just as an incident of disorganization takes place. He offers them an opportunity to work at his company in Paris. He even says that after working for them for five years, they can have their own designer house. They head to Paris to feel it out. *Gille creates a number of artificial situations to woo the girls; and as we will see later on, it fails to keep them. Straightforward honesty is the better approach. Deception, even partial deception can lose that which is sought after, especially if the object of desire are very positive and straightforward people, as the two sisters are. *'Desmond never makes decisions for others that others need to make for themselves. It is a special quality, almost guru-like. From his side it is a capacity of equality of being.' *Jack gets a small film job. (See note above.) He proposes to Bea and she accepts. His energies are flowing. These are for him two positive responses, though there seems to be a limitation behind each. His intention is there for each, but there is a strain to create both, indicating certain problems now and later on. *Evie accepts working at Maison Gilles. Bea and Jack return to London. House of Eliott is now not quite a partnership of the two sisters, since one is now in Paris. Episode 2 (14) FINANCIAL & STAFF PROBLEMS *The business is having financial problems. *There is a new supervisor, Florence, who is overbearing and negative. She is especially hostile to Tilly, looking to gain leverage in her position. *'As soon as Bea is firm with Florence, Evie appears at the door returning from her stay in Paris. It is a life response to strength, and holding down the negative influence of Florence. Also, when Bea takes the initiative to hire a replacement for Evie, Evie returns from Paris. So there was a double cause of the attraction. ' UNEXPECTED DEATH OF DESMOND *Desmond dies of an apparent suicide. The House of Eliott goes through an expansion. (Perhaps because of Bea's strength, but maybe also because Desmond dies, as his death brings a positive karmic legacy in its wake.) *There is the ongoing conflict between Florence and Tilly, the head seamstress. Florence’s spreads gossipy lies about Jack’s alleged romance with his old girlfriend. THE REVENGE OF JACK'S OLD GIRLFRIEND & THE ARRIVAL OF ALICE *The girlfriend was once engaged to Jack and now appears on the scene for some unknown reason other than to have Jack take updated photos of her. Through this woman’s recommendation, they hire a new designer Alice, in part to take Evie's place when she was in Paris. She has proved to be a disaster in that she has not brought over the clients Bea had expected of her when she hired her on, plus her salary was too high for HofE. *Bea speaks to Jack about the situation, who then puts the pieces together. Jack then confronts the old girlfriend, and discovers that indeed she was the one that asked Alice to apply for work at HofE, even though she had considerable baggage. The girlfriend then admits pure revenge on her part against Jack for breaking off their engagement in the past. Fortunately, all is now understood and resolved. *'In this case we see that in an atmosphere of good will -- as existed at Hof E -- lies, deceptions, and revenge quickly reveal themselves for what they are.' *We also see that Jack again is the vehicle for a negative situation. Here it is his related to his past involvement with the girl friend; earlier it was the stolen photos at his studio in the episode where the competing couturier stole their designs before the big presentation. Why is this the case? It seems that Jack, who was once fully positive towards HofE, has a little bitterness in him because Bea is not giving him full attention, which expresses negatively through others in these situations. (When Jack’s energies are more fully engaged, such as when he takes to film making, his slight ill-will to Bea can begin to ease, reducing the possibilities of he being a vehicle, though not a direct cause, of negative situations for HofE. I.e. evoking negative life response for them. Episode 3 (15) *This is a powerful episode that reveals several important points about life, and in particular about how Evie’s character has matured. THE REHEARSED INTERVIEWEE *People can say all of the right things -- e.g. in an interview -- and not mean it, i.e. be deceptive. The truth of the thing is not the words spoken, but the intention behind. Mrs. R has a friend apply for a job at HofE, and says all the right things at the interview because she is completely rehearsed by Mrs. R, who tells her exactly what to say. It is shameful deceit, that the two sisters see right through. The sisters are bright and aware. (E.g., they suspect deceit in the death of Desmond.) FORGIVING ALICE *'In one of the most important moments in the show, Evie rather than being bitter, takes to a positive view of the whole Alice affair (that came through the revenge of Jack’s former girlfriend). Evie’s positive spin on these events instantly attracts Mrs. Douglass', who then meets with Alice (who has by now been kept on at the company), has a wonderful experience with her discussing potential gowns, relays that information to Evie, who is then invited by Mrs. D Douglass to the Douglass house. Evie then has a number of positive experiences at the Douglass’s. All of this occurred all because of her positive attitude in the earlier affair; taking an open view rather than being vindictive. This is I believe one of the most telling psychological moments in the entire story. It is indicative of Evie's growth as a person, and the high quality of her character. EVIE'S FRIENDSHIP WITH THE DOUGLAS DAUGHTER FRANCIS *When Evie visits the Douglas home, she strikes up a friendship with Francis, the daughter. Francis is an artist who is frustrated that her parents don’t accept her interests in art. Evie, however, convinces her to be diplomatic when discussing this matter with her parents, instead of asserting her own desires and interests without compromise. Recall that Evie earlier overcame her own temperamental artistic views, and gave in and compromised a little are on the artistic direction of Hof A that opened the doors to wide possibilities and accomplishment for the company. Evie has now learned from the experience and is advocating the same approach for Francis. One can become a particularly effective expert in an area when one has experienced the dark side and learned from one’s mistakes. ''' *Francis has a discussion with her mother, and Mrs. D thanks Evie for her approach with Francis. Also, her father thanks Evie because she was instrumental in bringing them (he and his daughter) back together after they had been estranged for a long period of time. He is deeply grateful for this and expresses that fact to Evie. It is a powerful moment. * '''All of these events with the Douglass’s have occurred because earlier on she took a positive view in the Jack’s old girlfriend revenge incident, quickly attracting Mrs. Douglass to HofE, and the positive events family that followed. EVIE'S RELATIONSHIP WITH THE DOUGLAS SON JAMES *But then there is her involvement with James, the Douglass son. They get into a car accident at the end of the episode. This reminds of Evie’s earlier involvement with Sebastian, who died in the plane crash. Both are involved with motor vehicles, and are reckless in their driving/piloting. Episode 4 (16) NARROWLY AVOIDING A CRASH *James and Evie narrowly avoid a serious car crash. *Perhaps the atmosphere around them was positive enough to avoid a serious crash. *Bea had an intuition of a possible crash. IDEAS FOR NEW DESIGNS *Evie suggests having dancers model their designs. Instantaneously, Alice arrives on the scene and says she has a dancer friend who can help. [Evie’s previous positive view of the earlier “Alice affair” with Jack’s former girlfriend – seeing Alice in a positive light -- continues to vibrate. '] *Bea was looking to impressionism as a theme for the next line, and soon thereafter finds herself at a soiree – at the home of one of the starts of Jack’s film – where impressionist paintings are on display. What we focus our interests on tends to manifest around us. BEA WITH JACK AT HIS PARENT'S HOME *Jack’s parents are highly idealistic – e.g. regarding poverty, social justice and welfare, etc. And they provide solid intellectual arguments to back them up. (We see where Penelope has gotten her idealism.) In addition to being a good thinker, the mother is also a fine artist. Bea adores the paintings. This is another response to Bea’s vision of the impressionistic paintings for the new line. Jack also goes through a period of great inspiration on the grounds of the estate. There are very powerful positive experiences occurring for all. This is one of the most inspiring scenes in the entire series. Filled with dynamic, creative, and inspirational energy. *At one point in the gathering, the mother asks Bea if she has deep concerns for the welfare of her workers. Bea is at first takes up a defensive argument, but then she seriously thinks about these things. It is a predecessor of events that will follow amongst the staffers at Hof E. EVIE'S RISK TAKING VS. BEA'S PRACTICALITY *Bea once again is motivated to take risk, while Evie is relatively conservative about taking future chances. They have now reversed completely from their earlier stance towards the future. Each has matured and grown in this way by moving to nearly the opposite viewpoint. NEGATIVE EVENTS PILE UP -- LACK OF MONEY, STAFFING, ETC. *In the meantime, money is in short supply. Also, the workers are having problems, as first Florence faints and then others get sick. (Florence fainting is a precedent event to her later death.) Meanwhile Jack can’t get the shot he had hoped for in his film at his parent’s estate. And then Saroyan appears on the scene. All of these negative events are topped off by Saroyan who is the negative force behind everything. This is all taking place before the new collection based on Bea’s inspirations takes place. *'Perhaps we can say that negative circumstances comes in bunches, but there is one topper that is driving all of them. The negative leader. ''' DESIGNS PRESENTED AT SHOW BASED ON JACK'S MOTHER'S WORK *The collection, based on Jack’s mother’s designs, of impressionism, et al is presented innovatively through dance. It is a daring presentation, ahead of its time, and the audience is non-appreciative. Only a few critics appreciate it. '''And yet Evie remains positive. This is critical! *A small piece of jewelry that was borrowed for the show is found missing. *Though the show seems like a failure to the audience, Bea is still rewarded by life for her innovative effort, when Jack decided to lease the estate as a place for his and Bea’s retreat. JAMES' ACCIDENT? *James is in a race. There is a serious accident. A driver dies. Is it James? It runs out not to be. However, because of the trauma she just watched, Evie decided to break off with James. Evie experienced this once before with Sebastian, and is unwilling to have to wait for the new person she loves to die. *'The scene earlier of the near crash when Evie and James in the car is a predecessor of this death in the race. ' GRATITUDE AND CONCERN FROM BEA TO STAFF LEARNED FROM JACK'S PARENTS *'Bea thanks Tilly for getting the collection done on time. This is a show of gratitude. She also shows interest in her career, and promotes her. This harkens back to the words of wisdom of Jack’s mother about the need for concern for the welfare of the workers by management. ' *Bea finds out how ill Alice’s husband is, giving Bea a chance again to show concern for the well being of the staff. Alice reveals that her husband has just died. Now Bea truly senses the wisdom of Jack’s mother’s advice. *Immediately after taking this tact, Evie comes round with word of an article that says Hof E has provided the only spark of originality for the entire season. This has come instantly after Bea has shown concern for the well-being of several staff members. Bea’s deep aspiration of a high value has an enormous affect. This is also a direct response to Evie’s positive attitude after the failure of the collection presentation. The failure of the appreciation of the collection was dwarfed by the fact that the magazine says that HofE showed through this daring presentation the only spark of originality and energy during the whole season. It is a powerful response to Bea valuing the workers and Evie’s positive attitude earlier. *The orders now pour in based on the very positive article about the Hof E. A miraculous-like life response result can trigger additional powerful practical (“non” life response) results. *With the atmosphere so positive, even Jack suddenly has film offers pouring in. POSITIVE EVENTS, ENERGIES CONVERGE *'We can say that the efforts of Bea, her worker-oriented values, the positive view taken by Evie, and the powerful energies released during the visit of Bea and Jack to his parents’ house are greater than the dark energies of Saroyan, enabling a wave of positive events to take place. ' Episode 5 (17) POSITIVE EVENTS PILE UP *'The atmosphere is so positive that even the missing earring for the presentation shows up. It turns out that Agnes took it. This is indicative of such a positive environment. It will lead to several immediate positive responses from life ' *'Evie is willing to forgive instead of pressing charges against Agnes.' *Immediately, Tilly comes in and stands up in full in dense of Agnes, a direct response to Evie’s forgiveness. (Life response) *Also through Saroyan they discover that Desmond had set aside a considerable loan for them. This is again a response to Evie’s forgiveness, and the generally positive attitude. This enables them to move beyond their current financial predicament. (Life response) *Then Alice comes in with more good news -- a response to Evie’s forgiveness of Agnes, and a continuous rippling forward of her earlier forgiveness in the Alice affair. (Life response) *The earlier Effect of the presentation with ballet movement leads to their being hired on to develop clothing for an actual ballet. DESIGNING FOR THE BALLET *Bea’s life with Jack is a mirror of the ballet she is now designing clothing for. The play contains three act – of initial love, of differences between the lovers, and endless degradation and despair. Bea and Jack have gone through at least the first two. JOSEPH STANDS UP TO SAROYAN *'Joseph the bookkeeper stood up to Saroyan when the latter wanted to look at the books without the permission of Bea. Being able to stand up to him will prove to be the right tactic. As a result, life responds with a lot of interesting information, including the revelation of certain improprieties. This is a life response to Joseph’s strength and loyalty. '(He takes this tact because in part he has been wronged by Saroyan in the past.) *'Bea will later take a similar tact of strength that will lead to the complete downfall of Saroyan. It demonstrates the power of psychological and strategic strength in the face of oppression. ' Episode 6 (18) UNSCRUPULOUSNESS OF SAROYAN *Joseph reveals unscrupulous financial dealings of Saroyan. The latter took advantage of the small print to charge Hof E with exorbitant interest on their loans. TILLY AND MADGE'S DISASTROUS INITIATIVE AGAINST FLORENCE *Tilly and Madge plan “revenge” against Florence; to try to move her out, and themselves climb up at Hof E. It will prove to be from one vantage point a disastrous initiative of revenge. *Soon after this initiative begins, positive events start unfolding for Florence. Bea for one immediately commends Florence for her good work. Also, the two start making several important work mistakes of their own. It also causes Florence to consider wanting to leave, which is in part what they hoped for; though it will prove to be disastrous still. (All are negative life response. ') ATTEMPTS TO REVEAL SAROYAN'S IRREGULARITIES *'Each time there is an attempt to express his financial irregularities, Saroyan subconsciously appears on the scene to block it. What is the principle here? '''One possible explanation is that by appearing, he delays the revelation, enabling even further damning evidence to be revealed. I.e. it is a positive response to those who seek justice against him. There must be more to this movement of life. JACK'S MOUNTING SUCCESS & HIS CONFIDENCE WITH BEA *With Jack’s success, his energies are being absorbed for productive use, which means at least for the time being that there will be less tension with Bea. EVIE'S EMERGING POISE & CONFIDENCE *Evie has so much poise and confidence for someone her age. She carries herself with dignity. She is also strong enough to hold off her relationship with James. She has developed beautifully.' THE DEATH OF FLORENCE *Tilly and Madge try to drive out Florence (con’t). Interestingly Florence asks Tilly to have her (T) let go of one of her people, Jenny. This is a very painful experience for Tilly, and '''another negative response to her scheme with Madge to drive out Florence. *Florence quits in a fit of anger after Tilly and Madge refuse to obey an order. There is a big row. *Florence is hit by a car and dies. *The combination of Tilly and Madge’s foolish plan and Florence’s tight, dominating nature set the stage for this great tragedy and sealed her fate. *Perhaps we can say that the conflict between Saroyan and the sisters was mirrored by an internal conflict between Tilly and Madge, and Florence. Lesser unfoldings tend to mirror the major ones. WHY AREN'T THEY MORE PROSPEROUS? *'Observation: Considering all of the marvelous success of House of Eliott, they should be much more prosperous than they are. The people behind their financial fortunes – i.e. Saroyan and perhaps others – are holding them back. Their negative energies are preventing the positive movement of money to meet their critical success. ' ATTRACTING FORCES IN HIGH PLACES AGAINST SAROYAN *Bea and Evie need someone of power to confront the financial dominance of Saroyan. Near the end of the episode, they have attracted individuals in high places in government with great power. It is just what they need. Perhaps we can say that the other positive energies around them, and their own positive qualities and actions, create a block of force that attracts just these people who can deal with the oppressive financial powers that threaten to ruin them. A MUSING Taking a Positive Position in Crossroad Situations In the first half (so far) of House of Eliott, one dimension of Life Response -- i.e. sudden good fortune -- is clearly revealed. It is the power of taking a positive attitude in a crossroad moment. E.g. on numerous occasions when Evie was confronted with a situation, serious or not so, we see that she takes the more positive, often optimistic point of view. Life immediately responds with positive results thereafter. Positive attitudes expressed as optimism, forgiveness, etc. attract powerful response from life. It happens in critical or the most mundane of situations. In examining life response, one can readily see how a transition from a negative attitude to a neutral or positive one will attract life response. (E.g. in Pride and Prejudice we see Darcy, Eliza, and Mr. Bennet make such transitions.) Here in HofE we see quite clearly seen how simple moment to moment positive reactions and decisions to circumstance attract the sudden onset of positive conditions for that individual (including the collective they are part of). I.e. a situation presents itself as somewhat problematic, and the person has a positive take on things. Life responds with sudden good fortune. It is not a transition of that person's consciousness from the negative to the positive; but taking what could be deemed as a problematic situation, and taking the positive view of it. Such situations and the positive reactions and choices of individuals (in particular focusing on Evie here), and the powerful positive response of life is readily portrayed in HofE. When there is a very difficult situation, and a person reacts to the intensity with calm and equality -- thereby attracting luck -- that is one thing; but the opportunity to take a positive view in common life experiences where there are lesser or greater challenges to ours sensibilities, is another. The latter occurs so much more often, and thus affords us endless possibilities to attract life response. We could list out 10-20 of such circumstance in a day and see how we have reacted. We can learn from that. Then on another day, we can make the effort to react positively in similar situations, and see how life responds for us in the hours and days that follow. The positive response can even happen instantaneously. Episode 7 (19) THE FUNERAL OF FLORENCE & BEA'S REGRET *Florence’s funeral. *At the funeral, her husband blames Tilly, Madge, and Bea. (He would later visit them and retract his statement.) *Bea says she should have been aware of the situation. She has taken responsibility. It is also harkens back to the words of Jack’s mother. *Bea is also troubled by the business with Saroyan. “Something odd is going on.” The death of Desmond lurks in the background; i.e. in her subconscious. *Madge and Tilly got what they wanted – the removal of Florence – but it came at the cost of her death. ELIZABETH & ALEX *Elizabeth and Alex (the Mumford’s) visit HofE for her fitting. He is a high-level member of the government. *Elizabeth mentions a fitting for her daughter. BEA WILL NOT WAIT & THE NATURE OF HER CHARACTER *Bea decides not to wait around for Jack to fix their car to get to work. Instead, she springs into action to get to work by walking. Part way there, Jack drives by in the now fixed car, and he then drives her the remainder of the way. 1. Bea feels very responsible for everything that is happening at HofE. 2. This incident is also a life response to taking action instead of waiting. Taking to action in the right situations and with the right intensity of energy released attracts. It is particularly so when one needlessly waits on things. 3. It is also a predecessor of later events when Bea takes bold action to confront Saroyan, which reveals his treachery. 4. Bea has that psychological strength. It is one of the things, along with Bea’s forgiveness and positive action that keep HofE afloat in the midst of forces that are trying to destroy it. SAROYAN'S FINANCIAL SCHEMES *Saroyan suggests that since HofE has cash flow problems/high expenses, and therefore they should pay their bills in Net 30 to delay the expense. Bea however wants to pay right away. In that sense, she is looking at things from the other person’s point of view. Life will support such beliefs. We can say that Saroyan and his financial schemes are brought down as response to Bea’s positive attitudes about money. 'Also looking at it from on high, it is Saroyan’s duplicity that is causing these cash flow problems in the first place. They have high energy to succeed. He is mercenary. They are unable to prosper in this environment. (It was the same when Arthur was around.) FLORENCE'S HUSBAND'S APOLOGY *Florence’s husband appears and apologizes for being angry at the funeral. Perhaps we can say that Tilly and Madge’s immediately taking to positive attitudes after her death attracted him with his change of heart. Also, he has come to realize the limitations of Florence’s character, which mightily contributed to her own downfall. Unlike James Stevens, the main character in ‘Remains of the Day,’ she was not only obedient and faithful, but rude, angry, and a disciplinarian. James was practicing a form of work surrender – perhaps Karma (works-oriented) yoga. AGNES' GOSSIP *Agnes spreads gossip regarding one of their famous clients, and she unwittingly reveals it all to an eager gossip detective. She is duped into it, revealing her extreme stupidity. JACK'S PLOY AGAINST SAROYAN *Jack knows that Evie and Alex have a relationship, and that through Alex there may be a way to find out more about Saroyan. (The experience with Arthur causes the main characters to be highly suspicious of Saroyan. *Jack has Joseph break into the bank to obtain evidence against Saroyan. In the several times he does this, he is not caught directly. Life -- i.e. the evolutionary force or unfolding -- is working on their side. DISASTROUS CONSEQUENCE OF AGNES' GOSSIP IN BRIDGEWATER AFFAIR *Agnes’ gossip has implicated HofE in the Bridgewater affair (incoming their famous client). The reporters descend on HofE. The Duchess confronts HofE about the leakage of this information; that someone there has obviously gossiped. Agnes confesses to Bea and Evie. *Agnes is a very simple and stupid person; and through her, the gossip moved out. The innocent and foolish serve as a vehicle for a force seeking to express. There are theories of gossip that can be explained. The more we think with our bodies, and the less with our minds, we believe in full the truths we hear -- even if they are part truths, or even downright falsehoods. Agnes had gossiped the wrong information because she only heard part of the story. *'Agnes is beaten. The physical consciousness she is stuck in needs a beating to rise up beyond itself. *'The Duchess got what she deserved because she herself was an endless gossiper. You act negatively, and attract negatively from life using the same means; or the means of one of your weaknesses.' *Every time Joseph appears (he is investigating the books and Saroyan’s role in it), Saroyan suddenly appears. Again, what is the theory behind? One possible answer: It is something akin to when Darcy and Eliza meet on the hill. They are both thinking about one another. Joseph arrives first however in these situations because the force is with him, and he, Bea, and Jack will always be one-step ahead. Episode 8 (20) ALEX AND EVIE'S RELATIONSHIP; & GETTING TO SAROYAN *Jack presents Alex with evidence of financial impropriety that Joseph has gathered. *Bea is serving Elizabeth. But Evie arrives who is having an affair with Elizabeth's husband Alex. *Evie tends to attract dangerous amorous relationships. Her youth and beauty help do so. (Alex is the 3rd such situation after Sebastian and James.) *Beatrice and Jack visit Alex, who has made serious discoveries of the financial shenanigans of Saroyan. Also, he says that Saroyan has been trying to take over other companies. Alex is however reluctant to pursue Saroyan's deeds against House of Eliott and other companies. He says he is hesitant to confront someone as powerful as Saroyan. *If Alex reveals the underhanded doings of Saroyan, Saroyan could reveal Alex's elicit romance with Evie. Evie here may be playing a negative role in preventing HofE from reaching financial success. *Jack is doing his own work in the investigation. He further encourages Joseph to look into things, though that can be dangerous. *Jack has now attracted a lack of work. *Alex moves forward and has the police barge into Saroyan's office and impound papers. *As might be expected, word gets out that Evie and Alex are having an affair. *'Is this really an "illicit affair," or just social propriety of those times; or of any times for that matter?' Even Alex's wife seems to have encouraged Alex's relationship with Evie. Is this true? *Can we say that Evie's energies are being drawn in another direction, which attracts difficulties for HofE. *Can we also say that the powerful forces at work external to HofE are depleting its own positive energies, and preventing it from succeeding? *'The lost positive energies of Desmond are also sorely missed.' BEA CONFRONTS SAROYAN HEAD ON, THE TRUTH ABOUT DESMOND, & SAROYAN'S DOWNFALL *When through Saroyan's actions (dishonesty) HofE is collapsing, Bea rather than want wait decided to take action. She goes to visit Saroyan. *The issue of Desmond's suicide arises. Saroyan said there was no evidence to implicate him in his death. *'Bea's strong actions reveal one of the great mysteries of the story -- the earlier "suicide" of Desmond. Taking to strength in a situation where one is already oppressed will not only help overcome the current harm, but will reveal even greater treachery. This is a demonstration of the power of action, instead of cowering before circumstance. It is critical to the story.' *Jack's investigative work has now been matched by Bea's strength, giving a double positive power. *Saroyan escapes arrest. *Saroyan profited enormously from the war, with the Germans, and is now involved in weapons trading with them. He is not only a thief, but a traitor, and perhaps a murderer (of Desmond). *Bea had good will for Desmond, and plays a role in revealing the force that destroyed him. *Why does Desmond die when he seems to have many good qualities? Perhaps the man who was in jail that railed against him in Part I may hold a clue. *Alex has sacrificed a great deal to help bring about implicating Saroyan, though it will be revealed that what he did was not enough, and did what he did he did after such a long delay , according to his superiors. *Elizabeth knows of her husband's affair with Evie. THE SEPARATION OF JACK & BEA *Jack asks Bea to separate. THE STRENGTH OF BEA & JOSEPH, & CUNNING OF JACK IN BRINGING DOWN SAROYAN *Joseph was energized to take all of the risks he did because of the way he was treated by Saroyan in the past. *'Joseph not taking money from Jack after did his work in the matter, showed great character. He was rewarded with Saroyan's downfall thereafter.' *We could see the correlation between the strength of Bea and that of Joseph. We can also see the cunning and concern of Jack in the matter. Their strengths together were enough to overcome the evil above them. Evie's role would be mixed, in that Alex would help bring down Saroyan, yet Alex was also the person who let Saroyan go on his treacherous ways for too long. *'We can look at such situations as the sum total of energies -- positive and negative. When the positive energies released outweigh the negative ones, the latter can be overcome, which leads to greater accomplishment by the positive forces.' Episode 9 (21) FROM CRISIS TO A NEW COLLECTION *Evie says: Every time we have a crisis, we create a new collection. This is a powerful observation, even if it isn't a direct awareness of the power of the negative to spur a greater positive. They seem to rise from conflict. They use the problems and difficulties of life to move higher. *Saroyan embezzled the money of HofE, and left them in difficult finances. *Beas asks the workers to take a cut in pay. *Evie immediately takes to designing another line. JACK'S FILM OF THE MINER'S PROBLEMS *The miners problem/strike. It is a sign of the coming conflict between business and government that would culminate in the Great Crash and Depression. *Jack struggles to come up with a new script for Abraham the film producer. *Abraham likes Jack's script. Jack wants to film real life events as part of the film. It is a creative idea. *The strikes and police confront one another. *Jack is filming real live events related to the strike. BEA'S FIERCE DEDICATION TO HER WORK *'Bea is so fearless because she is completely dedicated to her work at HofE. It is her very life. With such intensity, she can overcome nearly every obstacle before her.' And yet she loses Jack in the process, though he can now make a film, and be creative and successful. Life often works like that -- i.e. for people to separate in order to achieve their own personal success. Episode 10 (22) THE VISIT TO MAISON GILLES *Bea and Evie visit Maison Gille. *There is a negative response when one of their clients suddenly appears as a client of Maison Gilles. We can trace the response as an indicator of a future problem there. *Why did they go to Maison Gille? THE SLOW DOWN & LAYOFFS *Bea reiterates the need for determination to get things moving again. *They have to temporarily lay off several of their workers. *Betty and Agnes, the two who were just gossiping are laid off. (It is a negative life response.) We can say such gossiping is a squandering of energies that attract negative circumstance. Agnes gossiping has proved disastrous in the story. ''' *The tension between Alex and Elizabeth is growing due to his affair with Evie. *The inability to get things moving despite the resolution with Saroyan is due in part to her relationship with Saroyan. There is negative feelings/energies coming towards HofE from Elizabeth, who wants to hold onto her husband. *Maison Gille offers Alice a job there in London. *HofE's financial situation is rapidly deteriorating. THE STRAIN OF THE RELATIONSHIP OF EVIE & ALEX ON HOUSE OF ELIOTT *Bea meets with Elizabeth. Elizabeth tries to convince Bea that Evie should stop the relationship with her husband. *The scandal of relationship between Evie and Alex, in the wake of the Saroyan episode who has revealed it, has scared off many of the clients from HofE. *The owner of Maison Gille continually strives to manipulate the situation with HofE. *Perhaps in answer to the above question, HM is a negative response to the negative atmosphere surrounding the relationship of Alex and Evie. *Evie's relationship with Alex is now fully known to the public. *Maison Gille now wants to buy HofE designs. Evie is fanatically against it, but Bea is more agreeable, especially in light of their current financial situation. Evie's anger in the matter indicates a weakness within. Maybe we can say that they are forced to sell to MG because of their deteriorating situation due to the now public affair between Evie and Alex. '''Where one is angry shows a deficiency that causes that situation to which one is angered! *Government officials try to block all communication between Alex and Evie, as it is not portraying them in a positive light. *Now there is negative energy penetrating into HofE from the government. *Jack still tries to help Alex and Evie see one another, as Jack is Evie's friend, and Alex's friend for that matter. THE RESIGNATION OF ALEX *Alex resigns from his post, due to pressure from above. *Bea meets with Alex. He says that because of him, HofE is in trouble. Alex offers money to HofE in return. *Jack meets with Evie. Jack offers money to HofE as well. *Bea and Evie meet about their various meetings. They both reveal each other's money offerings from Alex and Jack. They are both reactive -- not too supportive -- of these developments. THE SUDDEN PICK UP IN WORK *'Work suddenly picks up. This is telling in light of Alex's resignation. In addition, the negativity subconsciously coming from the government to HofE has now weakened because of Alex's resignation. Also the money efforts give some positive energy. The sum total of energies are positive, so work begins to flow.' *Alice reveals that there are a number of new clients coming from the entertainment world. Perhaps this is a positive response to jack’s generosity. (He is after all related to the entertainment field now as filmmaker.) *The proprietor for Maison Gille now has new proposition for Hof E. They want to buy HofE. *'With her energies going to Alex during this time of financial crisis, HofE has become vulnerable, to the point where its very existence is now as stake.' PERSPECTIVE OF THE RISE AND ABUSE OF SAROYAN IN TERMS OF THE TWO SISTERS *For any set of circumstance we can examine it from many perspectives and levels of consciousness. *One principle that may be appropriate here is that when one attempt to rise, as do the two sisters, a negative force comes into play to knock them down. This is a universal principle. Saroyan plays that role in the story, as does Arthur earlier. They try to rise, and the two men successively come to hold them down to their current level. *'Another perspective is to see the outer conditions as a reflection of one's own wanting attitudes and behaviors. From that view, we can say that the rise and abuse of Saroyan, or at least the discovery of that fact is a direct response to Evie's affair with Alex.' For one the affair creates deep hurt for Alex's wife Elizabeth a very good and understanding person. Evie's selfishness and disregard for Elizabeth's pain evokes the worst of the abuses of Saroyan, as well as the negative turn of the fortunes of HofE. (When Alex is forced from power, the fortune of HofE quickly returns.) *Another view is that since Evie and Bea are at odds over Evie's affair with Alex, and because Bea is having troubles with Jack, it creates a negative, unharmonious atmosphere in which the shenanigans of Saroyan are given their full play. When they discover the fact that their mentor Desmond was likely killed by Saroyan or one of his associates, the play of the negative has run its full course for the two sisters. The principle is that internal disharmony will attract external disharmony and negative fortune. ''' Episode 11 (23) HIGH END VS. MEETING THE NEEDS OF THE MIDDLE CLASS *Alice does not like the jobs coming in from the theater people, believing that it lowers the standards of Hof E. *Evie wants to move to a wider audience -- the professional working woman. '''She is a pioneer now catching the wave of an emerging change in society. *Bea agrees to go along with Evie's idea. (She senses that this is an opportunity.) *Evie does not accept Alex's money. *Bea meets with Jack to discuss money. Jack invites her to see his new film. *Bea and Evie develop the new collection. (They develop a new collection after they have once again avoided another -- see above -- disaster!) PREVIEWING JACK'S NEW FILM *Bea and Evie go to see Jack’s film. Alex is there. *The four of them watch the film together. *The film receives wonderful reviews. *Jack is offered the opportunity to meet with one of the US's most famous producers. ALEX IS REASSIGNED TO ROME *Alex is offered a job as ambassador to Rome. *Bea and Evie accept Jack's offer. *Betty is rehired. She immediately gossips about Evie, and Elizabeth, Alex's wife/ Elizabeth turns out to be there, and has made the decision not to use HofE anymore. (It is a negative response to Betty's low consciousness producing energy of gossip.) *Jack meets with the American producer. The producer's wife goes to HofE. *Alex accepts the position in Rome. ALICE'S DISTAIN FOR NEW LINE *All of the workers of HofE like the designs except Alice, who does not like the new collection’s movement away from the normal design needs of the upper class. TONING DOWN JACK'S FILM *The producer suggests that Jack make the film less deep and provocative, with more action, and passion; having them be short and sweet. He makes Jack an offer to work with Hollywood. *The producer and his wife offer the actress, Bea, and Evie to attend a gathering of their 25th anniversary. *Things are rapidly coalescing; moving in a positive direction. DESIGNS FOR THE MASSES *'They are moving in the potential direction of the masses -- HofE in design; Jack potentially in film. ' *Yet there is a questions of quality compared to the old ways. Alice raises it in design; Jack will raise it in "selling out." *'Alex's money has brought about a positive development for HofE. Evie is attracting the wider market of the working woman, with its infinite money potential even as she has turned down Alex's offer of (somewhat tainted) money. ' DESIGNS FOR A FILM *The producer offers Bea and Evie the opportunity to design clothing for his next film. *Alex and Elizabeth go to Italy. Elizabeth engineered the entire move. She reveals that Alex was not dismissed because of Evie, but because he didn't handle the problem with Saroyan properly (including swiftly enough) earlier. (Alex then lied to Evie that he resigned because of her. The truth was that he took on the new job to regain the respectability he has lost. And gaining that respectability was ultimately more important than his love for Evie. Career and social acceptance was more important. ') EVIE'S FEELINGS AFTER ALEX *'We see that Evie was right in turning down Alex's money. It was subconsciously the right move. It also opens the doors to immense new opportunities. *'This is another blow for Evie, yet it is potentially a big opening in her design career, and for HofE. Life seems to progress in this direction for her. Difficult love affairs spur personal career progress. That is the case for many individuals in life.' Episode 12 (24) EVIE'S DEVASTATION AND SUCCESS *'At the time of greatest sadness for Evie (i.e. the split with Alex since he is going to Italy), she may be on the verge of their greatest successes. (This is a common occurrence in life. What is difficult is to see the positive developments at these times of difficulty. The mind can perceive this; the spirit certainly can. The vital and physical do not and suffer.)' JACK'S REJECTION OF FILM CHANGES *'By refusing to take on the proposal of the American film, there is a big acceptance of his film in Germany. His personal values have won the day, and attracted the response. The value is meaning over money (alone).' JACK'S OLD WAR BUDDY *Bea arranges for Jack to meet with an old war buddy, Peter. She has learned about him through one of her clients at HofE. It is the husband of this woman. It will turn out to be a great surprise for Jack to see him since the war. *Jack says that this man saved his life in the war. THE MASSES RESPOND THROUGH SEARS *Sears is interested in HofE styles. (They have attracted the greatest producer of cataloged goods for the average person.) Evie's willingness to design for the masses shows that she is no snob, and is open to the emerging wave of the common man. *It is a 'coincidence" that Jack attracts his old war buddy at a time he is interested in doing a film about the war. (What he will learn about in the process will have as much to do with himself and Peter as the war.) Attracting Peter is a life response. Jack will learn the truth of his own background from the experience. *Evie and Bea are offered the contract with Sears. The woman asks them to come to America to help in the marketing. (This is indeed a very great opportunity, and an entirely new skill set involved (marketing.) *Bea tells Evie the truth of Alex's motives (See explanation earlier). THE TRUTH ABOUT ALEX *It was right of Bea and Jack to hold off telling Evie the truth of Alex's motives. It showed great self-control on the part of Bea, indicating a very positive aspect of her character. THE TRUTH ABOUT THE WAR *George, the other member of his war group, shows up and is reunited with Jack. *George makes Jack realize that Peter didn't save his life, but had in fact abandoned him! (George and his friend had in fact saved Jack.) George goes on to say that Peter was unscrupulous, which Jack discovered in his relationship with him in the creation of the new film. Jack now realizes that Peter has been a fraud and a cheat. *Through the film about the war, Jack has come to terms with the actual truth of his own involvement in the war. (We have noticed from time to time how Jack had been affected by the war, and his reluctance to speak of it. Maybe it also contributed to his excessive drinking. Now he knows more of the truth, which potentially can help him psychologically, allowing him to release positive energies that will attract.) JACK AND BEA BEGIN REUNITING *'Bea and Jack are starting to come together. The above incident about the truth of the war has indeed released positive energies and has thus had an effect.' *Jack has also played an important role in bringing down Saroyan, and the development of his relationship with Bea is a response to that. *It is interesting to note that this entire war-related revelation came through a customer of Bea’s. Her energies were subconsciously working to bring her and Jack together. *Their coming together seems inevitable considering how much they have done for one another. *Bea and Evie go to America to work on Sears account; Jack to Germany to reap the rewards of the film. Back to Main Return to main page for Human Science's House of Eliott analysis